


Cranberry Coitus

by orphan_account



Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 30 Days of Ineffables, 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm bi but i have no idea how penises work so you're getting lesbian sex instead, I'm so so sorry, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Is It Really Genderswap If Neither Of Them Have Genders, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Turns out i cant count, cranberry - Freeform, flavoured condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some shameless smut. Aziraphale is 100% a dom.I apologise in advance for making people read this.Prompt; CranberryThis is my first attempt at smut so please be gentle! Constructive criticism is more than welcome.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cranberry Coitus

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so this is an experience. I'm running very late with the advent calendar but I've just found out that I might have a connective tissue disorder and nerve damage so I think I have a bit of an excuse.
> 
> They're both supernatural entities so if they expect something to happen, it will happen. I am not a sex expert so I know absolutely fuck all about anything. Just enjoy it and ignore the obvious mistakes. Neither can get UTIs, neither will get burned or anything from the condom. 
> 
> I also think the ending is far too rushed but there we are.

Crowley was swearing under her breath as she reached up to the top of the Christmas tree, attempting to place the star on top. Her short black dress rode up in the back, exposing her thighs and arse. She hurriedly yanked it down, but not quickly enough to stop Aziraphale noticing. She glanced over her shoulder to see the peircing blue eyes staring at her sternly. The angel placed the book she had been reading on the sideboard and then wandered over. Aziraphale leaned over wife's shoulder and whispered softly into her ear.

"You little temptress, flashing your pretty little legs at me. Anyone would think you're a slut. I suppose I shall have to teach you a lesson," Aziraphale grinned when she heard Crowley sigh a little and lean back into her chest. "Come on love, go into the bedroom, get undressed and wait for me. I shall be there shortly."

Aziraphale entered the bedroom five minutes later, carrying a few items. She went over to the bed and stroked Crowley's hair softly. "Safeword?"

"Aardvark"

"Good girl Crowley, you're doing so well for me. Now, since it's almost Christmas I have a special treat for us," She picked up a cranberry flavoured condom and stretched it over a large strap on. Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale kissed her softly and moved to sit behind her. She slipped a hand down between Crowley's thighs and felt the wetness there. She gently ran a finger around her lips before opening them and seeking out the demon's clit. As she caressed it gent;y, Crowley moaned and tried to buck her hips up into the angel's hand. Aziraphale instantly removed her hand and gave Crowley a gentle but firm smack on the thigh. 

"You'll not be allowed to cum if you keep doing that. I am in charge of how much pleasure you will recieve. Now, are you going to behave?" Crowley nodded, whispering a quick sorry to the angel. Aziraphale leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then replaced her hand. She started to pick up the pace now, moving her fingers swiftly around Crowley's clit. The demon was moaning now, edging closer to orgasm. Aziraphale moved her hand down and slid a finger into Crowley, slowly pumping it in and out before adding a second and then a third. Right before Crowley got her release, Aziraphale removed her fingers and put the strap on in place,

It was one of the larger ones they owned, black with a red harness. There was a dildo attached to the inside, allowing Aziraphale to pursue her own pleasure. The condom was slick and smelled slightly of fruit.

She pushed Crowley onto her back and spread her legs open, then pushed in. Crowley moaned when the toy entered her and gasped as Aziraphale established a rythym. The feeling was indescribable, she felt like every part of her body was screaming out for release. She could feel the warm heat of pleasure building in her, and began to buck up into Aziraphale, chasing her climax.

"I'm going to cum, angel, please-" Crowley cried huskily, Aziraphale leaned down and claimed her mouth, biting her bottom lip slightly before moaning herself. The angel was close too, and seeing Crowley spread beneath her wasn't helping matters. She thrust into Crowley with a renewed vigour, moaning and sighing. 

Crowley felt the pleasure begin to peak and cried out, feeling her orgasm take hold of her. Aziraphale wasn't far behind. The demon felt hazy, and ready to sleep for another few hundred years. However, Aziraphale had other ideas.

She pulled out and bent down between Crowley's thighs. She pressed her nose in and licked a stripe up towards Crowley's clit, eliciting a small groan from her wife. Aziraphale could still taste the cranberry flavour of the condom, and she savoured it. Mixed with the salty-sweetness of Crowley's cum, the taste was delightful, and Aziraphale was never one to pass up a good meal. She gently pushed her tongue further into Crowley and lapped up the slick. She then began to lick up towards the clit.

Crowley was steadily reaching her second orgasm and she moaned loudly when Aziraphale began to suck on her clit lazily. The demon gasped and tried to hump Aziraphale's face, but gave up when Aziraphale placed her hands on her hips to hold her down. She came once again, Aziraphale's name coming out in short gasps. Aziraphale pulled back after working her through the aftershocks. She smiled and then gathered Crowley into her arms, settling both of them against the pillows. Crowley burrowed into Aziraphale's arms, worn out and her hunger for Aziraphale sated.

"Did you enjoy that darling?" Aziraphale asked softly, "If you did we can do similar things more often."

Crowley smiled into her wife's chest. "Yeah, it was good. Liked the festive touch, angel," she murmured, far too warm and comfortable to say anymore. Her eyelids were already starting to droop as she finally let her fatigue get the best of her.

Aziraphale was slowly brushing her hands through Crowley's hair, pressing soft kisses into her forehead and whispering soothing words to her. As soon as she was certain Crowley was asleep, she let herself drift into her own dreams.


End file.
